


Joy Of His Strength

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment-fic prompt: Any, any/any, I Like My Men Like I Like My Coffee
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Teen Wolf (Derek/Stiles)





	Joy Of His Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



On Derek’s soft bed is where Stiles spends a lot of his time these days. It’s a place of comfort and peace, where he feels safe. Unlike the horror he experiences when he is at home alone in his own bed, not eating and hardly sleeping, suffering more panic attacks in one dark night then he endured all year long. Derek’s bed is a heaven in which his mate will cuddle with him, hugging him and humming softly, and often Stiles will fall asleep listening to the song, lulled into the dream world by the vibrations rumbling through Derek’s chest.

Stiles made a nest on his mate’s bed. Surrounded with pillows, swaddled under a mound of baby soft fleece blankets, he accepts the cup of hot coffee, holding the mug in his shaking hands. Heat swarms his palms from the cup, silence fills the air as he pauses to let the soothing warmth soak into his cold hands. Just like his mate, Derek, who is warm and soothing, comforts him with the rich aroma of heavenly bliss, the coffee makes him smile fondly.

The little sweet grin on Stiles face is the most beautiful thing Derek has seen in a long time. 

Stiles took a slow sip of the coffee, resisting the urge to gulp down the steaming treat. The warmth coils slowly through his chilled body, pleasantly heating him. He takes a moment to breathe in deep, let the bliss spread through his shivering body, feeling the iciness melt away by the steam. 

He wiggles his numb toes as the little smile on his lips grows bigger, smiling brighter. He could feel the scorch spreading, his skin slowly clearing of the constant goosebumps. He took another sip of his drink before turning his gaze to the song of raindrops on the window. 

It was one of those February days that was rainy and cold and downright miserable--the type of day perfect for staying in bed and cuddling and enjoying a cup of coffee. Of course, the rain is not the only reason for the chill in his bones; ever since he was released from the possession by the Nogitsune, he can’t seem to keep warm. 

The demon is gone, the battle won, and his friends and family are safe, and while he is getting better, stronger, with each passing day, it has taken some time to heal. He spends most of his days in the loft, swaddled under the bed sheets that smell heavenly like his mate. It has been difficult for Derek to see his mate in a new light; soft-spoken, timid, calm and silent in a way like he hardly ever is--all the jokes and sarcasm and hyperactive stripped. But underneath the quiet boy, lays Stiles, the same brave young man with a heart of gold, the boy who runs with wolves. Derek keeps a close watch over him, and even through all the bad, when he sees that smile, he takes comfort in knowing his mate is safe. 

Stiles shoulders are slightly slumped, but he perks up when he feels the bed dip. Strong arms circle around his waist, cuddling into Derek’s warm arms. He’s still cold, he sways quickly into Derek’s embrace as the wolf gives off heat like a furnace. Derek kisses his cheek and holds him, rocks him gently, as he sips his warm drink.

His mate tucks the cozy sheets tighter around him to keep the cold out, and Stiles hums softly, shimming down a little under the blanket wrapped around him. Stiles does breathe easier with Derek holding him, nuzzling Derek’s chest, and bathing his soul in everything that is warm and soft, and good in his life.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1121918.html?thread=115374974#t115374974)


End file.
